Julian (Season Five)
Julian was a character who first appeared in the eighteenth episode of fifth season of . He was a witch of the Traveler sub-culture. He killed Stefan Salvatore to stop the spread of the Magic Purification Spell and prevent his own death while a Passenger in Tyler Lockwood's body in Promised Land. However, due to his betrayal of the Travelers to save his own life, he was ultimately killed by Markos in Home after being thrown over the boundary of the purification spell, which stripped Tyler of his vampirism and killed them both in the process. Early History Little is known of his early life. Throughout The Vampire Diares Series Season Five In Resident Evil, after Tyler stabbed Sheriff Forbes with the Traveler knife to kill the Traveler possessing her, Julian, who remained unseen, approached him and decided to possess him instead. Later, he delivered Sheriff Forbes' unconscious and now un-possessed body to Caroline Forbes and later talked to her on the phone to not arouse any suspicions. However, once he hung up, it was revealed that he was with Markos, who he informs that Caroline was oblivious to their schemes before remarking on how Tyler's hybrid body was "amazing." Markos reminded Julian not to get used to it, as once they had finished taking over Mystic Falls, they would all be leaving their hosts and returning to their original bodies. Julian handed him the sole remaining Traveler Knife that he stole from Tyler and the Mystic Falls Gang, and Markos then performed a spell using Traveler Magic to destroy the blade in the fireplace of the burnt-out Gilbert house. In Man on Fire, Julian, still a Passenger in Tyler's body, was chained up as a precaution, since Tyler's hybrid abilities would allow him to regain control much more quickly than if he were human. After he was awakened, he offered his arm to Sloan so she could draw his/Tyler's blood, which she drank before allowing Markos to slit her throat. When Sloan later awakened in transition to become a vampire, Julian watched as Markos fed her the combined blood of the two remaining doppelgängers Elena Gilbert and Stefan Salvatore, which caused a magic purification effect that stripped her of her vampirism and returned her to the state she was in prior to her transformation—dead from a slit throat. Pleased that the spell worked, Markos declared that any vampire who attempted to live in Mystic Falls would meet the same fate, which caused Julian to become visibly angered and seemingly suspicious of what would happen to him once the Travelers' Curse was broken. In What Lies Beneath, Tyler briefly regained control over his body while in the Traveler camp to find himself snuggling with Julian's wife, Maria. Tyler pretended to be Julian so as to not arouse her suspicions, and when he realized the gravity of the Travelers' plans, he purposely shifted into wolf form to prevent Maria from calling Julian's spirit back into control of his body, allowing him to escape and flee to the Salvatore Boarding House to inform his friends of what he had learned. He then volunteered to be chained up in the boarding house's cellar so that Matt Donovan could call Julian forward and, with Jeremy Gilbert's help, torture more information out of him to prevent the Travelers' plans. Meanwhile, Markos, furious that Maria had allowed Tyler to escape, punished her by forcing her to cast the spell to make Julian's possession of Tyler's body permanent, which meant destroying his original body and preventing him from returning to it. When Julian realized that Markos had essentially sentenced him to death, since the purification spell would kill any vampiric creature who came into contact with it, he decided to join the Mystic Falls Gang's side to fight against Markos and the rest of the Travelers by helping Damon Salvatore gain the upper-hand against Markos, though the latter ended up being victorious due to the spell's effects weakening Damon and Julian and forcing them to flee. In Promised Land, Maria, who also did not want Julian to die as a result of being trapped in Tyler's hybrid body, helped Stefan and Elena, the doppelgängers whose blood was fueling the purification spell, to escape from the camp. However, before they could return to the boarding house, they were confronted in the street by Liv and Luke Parker, members of the Gemini Coven, whose duty was to track the Travelers and prevent them from breaking their curse. The two Gemini witches caused the truck to wreck using telekinesis, and the impact of the collision ended up killing Maria, though Stefan and Elena's vampire nature prevented them from being seriously harmed. Later that night, while all of the vampires were preparing to leave town in hopes of buying themselves some more time to figure out a better plan of survival, Stefan was forced to admit to Julian that Maria had died earlier in the day. This news infuriated Julian, especially considering she had died trying to protect Stefan and Elena, who made it out of the confrontation unscathed, so he tried to attack Stefan in retribution for his wife's death. Caroline jumped into the fray to help defend Stefan from Julian's blows, but when Julian attempted to bite Caroline with Tyler's werewolf-venom-laced fangs, Stefan lunged at him to stop him, allowing Julian to rip out his heart and stopping the purification spell just as it was crossing the Mystic Falls borders. In Home, at some point, Julian was captured and chained up by Markos and the Travelers, who were furious at him for betraying them by helping Damon fight against them and by killing Stefan to halt the purification spell. In punishment against his crimes against his own people, Markos brought Tyler to the border to meet a very concerned Sheriff Forbes, who initially believed him to be Tyler. After Markos explained Julian's crimes to the Sheriff, he went on to inform Julian that in punishment for his betrayal, he would be pushed over the town borders and into Mystic Falls, which would also demonstrate to Sheriff Forbes what would happen to any vampiric being who tried to cross the borders in case she had plans to bring her daughter back home. Upon shoving the chained-up Julian over the border, Julian was immediately affected by the spell's magic purification of Tyler's body, first by stripping his vampirism, then by stripping away his activated lycanthropy, before finally returning his body to the state it was in prior to being turned into a hybrid—dead with a snapped neck. This resulted in both Julian and Tyler dying and causing their spirits to be transported to the Other Side, which was quickly disintegrating due to the purification spell as well. Though Tyler (along with Stefan, Elena, Lorenzo, Luke, and Alaric Saltzman) was resurrected by Liv and Bonnie Bennett, Julian remained dead. Since the Other Side was destroyed shortly afterward, it can be assumed that Julian's spirit was sucked into Hell. Personality Though very little of Julian's true personality was shown throughout his time on the series, it was clear that Julian was both clever and intelligent, judging by his quick decision to possess the powerful hybrid Tyler Lockwood to help the Travelers with their goal to break their curse, as well as his realization that Markos had essentially orchestrated his death and deciding to switch sides in the battle between the Mystic Falls Gang and the Travelers by whispering instructions on how to beat Markos into Damon's ear. He also appeared to be very open-minded and thoughtful regarding the behavior of others, as he was able to both understand the actions of the MFG while also arguing why the Travelers felt they were justified in their plans to eliminate non-traditional magic from the earth. Despite his role in Markos' plans, he did seem to care about others, as he seemed upset to see Sloan unknowingly kill herself by being Markos' guinea pig, and was unhappy to hear that his leader was condemning all vampires in Mystic Falls to death. However, he also shared Katherine Pierce's survival instincts, as he was willing to turn against his fellow Travelers to ensure his continued livelihood after he was forced to permanently possess Tyler's body. He was shown to be very much in love with his wife Maria, and even went so far as to kill Stefan, both in retribution for allowing her to die despite the fact that she had saved his life and also to halt the spell and increase the odds that he would survive the Travelers' purification spell. Physical Appearance While his face couldn't be seen, he has short, dark hair and wore a dark colored shirt. He also has an eagle tattoo on his left upper-arm. Appearances Season Five *''Resident Evil'' (Unseen true body/Possessing Tyler Lockwood at the end) *''Man on Fire'' (Possessing Tyler Lockwood) *''What Lies Beneath'' (Possessing Tyler Lockwood's body) *''Promised Land'' (Possessing Tyler Lockwood's body) *''Home'' (Possessing Tyler Lockwood's body/Death) Name *'Julian' is from Latin origin and means "youthful" or "downy." It has an alternate spelling of Julien.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Julian_(name) Trivia *Julian is the first Traveler to use the Passenger spell to possess a hybrid (Tyler), and was also the first Traveler whose original body was not seen prior to possessing their host. *He had an eagle tattoo located on his left deltoid (upper-arm). *Julian killed Stefan in Promised Land by ripping his heart out. *He and Maria used to be the only known witches who were shown to be married in both and series. **In The Originals, the next married set of witches were Vincent Griffith and Eva Sinclair. *With the Other Side's collapse and destruction of Hell, he either found peace or went to a dimension similar to Hell, if one exists. Gallery JulianTyler.png|Julian in Tyler References See also Category:Characters Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Five Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Unseen Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Ghosts Category:Deceased